deep_webfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:(DELETED)/@comment-182.54.202.10-20150915093432
As I drove home from the Adult Bookstore, I felt a bit giddy. I had done it! I sucked a cock, and jerked it off. And loved it! As Gary and I left the store, I guess we were both still a bit nervous. Fortunately, the parking lot was still empty. "Well, thanks, I really enjoyed myself.." I started. "Oh me too." Replies Gary "That should be obvious. Very nice." He was grinning ear to ear. "Think we might try this again?" "Yes, send me an email, we'll see when we can get together." We shook hands and left. Mmmmm. I had had a cock in my mouth. And lived! Ha ha. Already thinking about getting together the next time. Soon I hoped. As I drove home, I swear my asshole was twitching. Still virgin, I had been fantasizing about getting fucked by a guy, and had used several different plastic cocks and dildos in my ass to try to stretch myself out, to feel how it would be, and get myself ready for my first fucking. When I got home, my first thought was "Fuck. I hope I hear from him again" I got nervous. "What if he doesn't contact me or answer my emails." Christ. I was acting like a little girl. I went and got a bite to eat. I was sitting at my computer. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. I opened up my email and sent a quick note to Gary, "Gary, thanks for meeting up with me, really, really enjoyed myself, hope we can do this again soon." I hit send and closed my laptop. A few hours later, I was surfing the web, when I thought, "I wonder if Gary got my email?" I opened up my email, and there it was! A reply from Gary. I was almost afraid to open it. Was he pissed at me? Was he going to tell me to get lost and don't bother him again? I opened his email, and read his reply. "Hey, glad you enjoyed yourself, looking forward to doing this again. I enclosed some screen grabs of a video I just made, does it give you any ideas?" I noticed that there was an attachment, which I double clicked on. It was six photos of Gary, one of him standing in his pool naked, his erect cock sticking out in front of him, one of a close up of his hard cock, that made my mouth water, and a shot of him apparently diving under the water, shot from behind, he had his legs spread, his pink ringed asshole like a beacon as he dove in. I had a sudden, strong desire to rim him, and fuck his ass with my tongue. I wanted to kneel behind him, eat his ass, while I stroked his hard cock and make him shoot. Ohhhh. I got so horny. Before I even looked at the rest of the pictures, I sent a reply to him. "Gary, love the pictures, thanks. Never been skinny dipping before, but I would like to try it with you. Maybe you'd let me rim your ass, and then suck you off?" And hit send. A couple of hours later, I logged back on to check my emails. I had one. From Gary. I opened it up and read it, feeling blood surging into my cock as I did. "I think we are going to get to be really good friends." He wrote. Ohhh. This was looking good. We first met on Wednesday. Not hearing from him on Thursday, late in the afternoon, I sent him an email, asking when we could get together again. I received nothing from him Thursday, Friday morning, the same. I was getting kind of antsy, not having heard from him. Finally, late Friday afternoon, I received a short email. "Sorry I didn't get back to you, work had me busy the last couple of days. Monday is tough, can we try for Tuesday?" Absolutely!! I emailed him back, have a good weekend, I'd see him next week. Monday afternoon I emailed Gary. "What time can we meet tomorrow?" Tuesday morning, I received an email from him. "How about 1ish, at my place?" and he gave me his address. Damn! He literally lived within walking distance of my house. I emailed him I would see him in a couple of hours. Not knowing exactly what might transpire, I decided to cover all bases. I still had a few hours before our meet, so I started by giving myself a few enemas. The first was warm soapy water, I injected a bit over a liter into my ass, and laid on my stomach to let it work. After 7 or 8 minutes, I couldn't hold it any longer, I went into the toilet and emptied everything out. I refilled my ass with a liter of plain water, giving myself a few minutes before expelling everything. I waited about 10 minutes, and did a final rinse of plain water. Satisfied I was as clean as I was going to get, I showered, making sure I was clean all over. I shaved my face, I had used a hair removal cream the night before on my cock, balls, and ass, so I felt smooth all over. Since I only had a short ways to go, I left home about 7 minutes before we were due to meet. Pulling into his driveway, I saw his truck there, Gary was standing next to it, waiting for me. As I came to a stop in his driveway, he broke into smile, and said "Glad you could make it. Want to go for a swim?" Without thinking, I replied "I didn't bring a suit." Turning, Gary said, with a chuckle, "You won't need one. Follow me." As he walked away, he pulled off his shirt and dropped his shorts. He was naked. Things were looking good. He had a fairly large, single story ranch style house on the right side of his driveway, with a wide concrete walkway between the house and his 2 car garage, which, when I walked further, turned out to be huge, extending back alongside his pool. The building I called a garage turned out to contain a shop, several cabana like changing rooms, and a wet bar and propane grill set up. The pool. It was the largest pool I had ever seen in a residential setting. It was huge. An in ground hot tub was on the far right corner, with steps leading down into the pool. A diving board was at the far end. The whole setup was placed in a nicely manicured landscaped area about 2 acres in size, completely surrounded by tall green arborvitae trees, essentially blocking anyone from looking in from outside the property. "Wow Gary. Very nice place you have here." I continued toward the pool, stripping as I walked. For some reason, I felt no shyness stripping in public in an otherwise residential development. I set my clothes on a table before continuing on to the pool. As I got to the edge, Gary, who had moments before executed a perfect dive into the pool, swam over to edge in front of me, looking up rather obviously at my hardening cock, asked "Coming in?" Walking over to the steps, I slowly walked into the pool, Gary coming over to meet me by time I finished the 5 or 6 steps to the bottom. "Big pool, you have a large family?" I asked him. "Not really, mostly just the wife and myself. I like to swim. And, as you can see, I like my privacy." He replied "So how often do you host guys here? You know, to do these kinds of things?" I asked. He smiled a bit, and snickered, "Counting you, you're the first. I only let a few guys give me a hand job, you are the first one to take me in your mouth. I felt you were clean, and as nervous as I was, and took that as a good sign." "Really? You ever been tested? You know, HIV, and all? In case any of the other guys were infected." He smiled, "You seem as skitterish as I am. Yup. As a matter of fact, I got tested last week, before we met. Got the letter yesterday, shows me negative, and no other STD's either. I'll show you when we go inside." I stepped towards him, reaching under water to take ahold of his cock. "I really enjoyed sucking on you. I hope you might let me suck you off and try to swallow your load, if I can. You sure cum a lot." He turned, and began to pull himself up onto the concrete apron, his white ass staring at me 3 feet away. "Hold it, please." I said as I moved towards him. "Stay just like that." I touched both sides of his ass, as I moved in behind him. "I should have done this the last time" I said I lightly stroked his ass, and, moving my face toward him, I parted his cheeks, pushing my face into his ass. I heard a slight moan from Gary. I began lightly kissing his ass, both sides, and then in between. The object of my newest desire, his pink star fish beckoned to me. I flicked my tongue lightly against his tight hole. Lots of soft butterfly kisses on the area between the taint and the insides of his cheek brought nothing but approval from Gary. I was running my fingers up and down his back, and all over his ass cheeks. Meanwhile, my tongue kept tapping at his pink starfish."Mmmmm". I thought, "Nice, no objectionable smells or tastes, just clean ass." I pushed a bit harder into his ass. From his moans, and the gentle push back from his hips and ass, I was sure he was enjoying what I was doing to him. Pushing my face into his crack, I sealed my lips around his hole, and with my tongue pushing its way into his ass, I suctioned strongly with my mouth, pulling his ass into my mouth. I was met with a loud groan of approval and a squirming of his hips. I began tongue fucking his tight hole. I was hard as a rock, and so was he. Minutes later, my tongue pushing into his ass, Gary moaned "I am going to cum." I pulled back, and spun him onto his back, moving in between his legs as he lay on the concrete apron "Please, I want to taste your cum." And with that, I forced my mouth over his hard cock. Ummmmm, very nice. I moved my head up and down, until his cock filled my throat, and my lips brushed his bush at the base of his cock. Gary's legs found their way over my shoulders, pinning me to the side of the pool, my head effectively trapped between his thighs. "I'm gonna cum." He said, and at that second, I felt warm cum flowing into my mouth, and then suddenly, hips bucking wildly, he slammed into my face, forcing his cock deeper into my throat, making me start to gag with the quantity of sperm shooting into my throat. I pulled back slightly, swallowing as fast as I could, remembering how much he shot the last time, wanting to take it all, if I could. "Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Gary was bucking spastically, flopping on the concrete like a fish out of water. Sucking the last few drops from the end of his cock, I pulled back to look at him. Eyes closed, he was laying there on his back, sucking in huge gasps of air. After a minute or two, his eyes opened. "You alright?" I asked. Looking a bit dazed still, he focused on me. "Oh yes. Quite alright." He paused a second. "Never came like that in my life. Damn you are good." I thought to myself, not too bad for a beginner. Gary laid there for a bit longer, I stayed in the water, nibbling on his thighs, sucking gently on his cock, not enough to bother him in case he was sensitive after coming, but enough to gently wipe up and savor the last few drops coming from his softening cock. MORE TO COME